


Send me an Angel 叫天不應

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Branding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Violence, Prisoner Graves, Runaway Graves, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 格雷夫斯身受重傷，他知道自己必須站起來，但稍一嘗試就劇痛難當。他開始產生幻覺，看見格林德沃嘲笑自己。他化悲憤為力量，爬了起來，逃出生天……





	Send me an Angel 叫天不應

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Send me an Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202748) by [scotchywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchywrites/pseuds/scotchywrites). 

> 授權：

終於來了。時候到了。蓋勒特•格林德沃再也沒有出現在藏身處。那傢伙大概又假扮成他的囚犯。天賜良機，帕西瓦爾被俘虜以來第二次嘗試逃走。

格林德沃暫住的偌大莊園旁邊有個棚子，他喜歡把囚犯關在裡頭。那裡下雨的時候冷很很，還漏水。寒風直直穿過窄小建築古舊腐爛的木牆，內裡蝸居大鼠小鼠無數。格雷夫斯被戴上手銬，鐐銬挂在支撐這古老建築大約兩成的大木樑上。他不在乎。一點兒也不。金屬鐐銬磨蝕著腐爛的木頭。只消再磨幾次木樑就會斷掉，他就可以逃脫了。

蓋勒特•格林德沃不應該被低估，但格雷夫似乎能輕易做到。簡單得不像真的，但他也沒有遲疑。格林德沃以各種方式折磨他，讓他身心永久受創。格雷夫斯嚇怕了，再也難以入睡。痛楚與夢魘讓他維持清醒，夜夜皆然。必須劃上句號。他必須為一切劃上句號。

在格雷夫斯用力磨蝕下，生鏽的金屬鐐銬在腐爛木樑上吱吱作響。他手臂灼燒似的痛，但他不得不無視，繼續幹活。他哼了一聲，忍住左肩的劇痛，他第一次試著逃走時被格林德沃徹夜折磨弄脫臼了。一念及此格雷夫斯動作更快了。他繼續磨啊磨，赤足踩得底下的塵土和乾草窸窸窣窣。

格雷夫斯低吼一聲，向前傾去，好向身後陳舊的木頭加倍施壓，他看得見老鼠一雙雙狹小閃爍的眼睛在陰影處盯著他。小動物們吱吱幾聲，悄然窸窣跑走，消失無蹤。隨後，他聽見後方一聲巨響。格雷夫斯翻了個圈，幾秒前還站著的他幾乎一頭裁進泥裡。他想蜷縮起來痛苦呻吟，甚至在原地休息，但沒有時間了——除非他想被掉下來的瓦礫活埋。有一瞬間，這個想法很誘人，但他過去兩天使勁用手銬磨木頭不是為了死得這麼蠢的。

部份屋頂開始塌落他身上，把身體挪出危險範圍痛得要命。格雷夫斯竭力翻遠滾遠。他想……

有一大條木樑斷落壓住他的左腳，尖處劃出一大口子。他褲子被劃破，很快，他自己的血就混著其他塵土黏在布料上。帕西瓦爾皺起眉頭，咒罵了一聲，低哼著蜷起身來。他想摸摸傷口檢查一下——痛死了！——但雙手仍然被手銬銬在背後。鎖鏈夠長，他雙腳可以穿過去，讓雙手回到身前，但需要大量時間精力還會痛個半死，而這正正是格雷夫斯眼下最缺的三樣東西。

時間緊迫，但格雷夫斯沒關係。他知道只要稍息片刻，等痛楚減退，他就能離開這個鬼地方。需要時間，但對他有好處，值得他幾乎每下深呼吸都發出哼哼唧唧。不只新傷口在痛，他幾乎身體每一寸都在痛。都怪格林德沃。

距離蓋勒特•格林德沃上一次折磨帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯，才十二小時不到。傲羅身上沒有一處好肉。就算哪片皮膚沒在綁架者強暴中被弄傷，也會在之後遭受毒打時遭殃。格林德沃的懲罰——又或者他喜歡稱作工作一整天後的減壓時刻——總是壞事成雙。他沒辦法時時刻刻看守著囚犯，就必須把格雷夫斯折騰得站都站不起來。格林德沃很清楚格雷夫斯會嘗試逃走，所以他有他的方法阻止這種事情發生。強暴與毒打只是其中兩樣。

格雷夫斯還沒弄清楚其他後果。他希望沒有，就算有，他只希望不如他先前經歷的那些可怕。

_別再想了，帕西瓦爾。_

時間流逝，痛楚似乎也隨之減退。格雷夫斯覺得是時候繼續他的逃亡大計了。他試圖屈起雙腿，將身體蜷成球狀，那應該小得足以讓雙腿穿過鐐銬，那他的手至少能在前面，之後有什麼行動也容易得多。

格雷夫斯在地上扭來扭去調整束縛，傷口比想像中痛多了，但沒辦法回頭了。他得在格林德沃回來前離開這個地方。如果他逃亡中途這副樣子被逮個正著，他肯定生不如死。

格雷夫斯低哼低吼著爬向最近的障礙物，好把自己撐起身來。他一隻腳傷了，傷口的血還是濕的，但變冷了，會給他造成困擾，但真的……已經沒辦法回頭。如果代價是一條腿，那就由得它吧。怎樣也不會比格林德沃腦子裡想對他做的事糟糕！

終於，格雷夫斯找到一張舊的工作台，像是多看幾眼都會散架那種。幸好，沒散。他伸出手來，試著抓住木板。格雷夫斯得扯動整個後背，痛苦得呻吟出聲才做到。油膩膩的頭髮戳著他的眼，讓這過程更不舒服。全身顫抖著，格雷夫斯努力站起來。他早有預料，將大半體重壓在顫抖的右腿上，沒有在先前受傷的那隻。站起來後，格雷夫斯搖了搖頭甩開眼前的頭髮。有幾秒他感到暈眩，輕輕哼了幾下。他雙手緊緊抓著木板。

_等等。然後繼續。_

確認了目前狀態、重拾信心後，格雷夫斯嘗試踏出第一步。他做了最壞的打算，預計那邊受到重創。終究只是割傷，傷口沒深到造成永久傷害。只是每踏一步，壓在那大腿上短暫迅速的一瞬，都像被一百根針刺似的痛。

抵達這破爛棚屋唯一一扇門所花的時間少於他預期，捉住門柄那刻格雷夫斯幾乎笑了，推開了那扇歪扭破爛的門。

或許，不是什麼好主意。

一聲雷隆似的巨響，一道短暫刺眼的藍光閃過。格雷夫斯通通沒看見。他看見的只是棚屋內部——從截然不同的角度看見。他高呼，又驚又愕，飛過建築，栽進棚屋外白雪皚皚的漆黑世界。他身體呯一聲砸到地上，落在厚厚的雪床上。他背脊像是被大刀砍開兩半，劇痛傳遍每條神經，格雷夫斯只想尖叫扭動。他動都動不了。太痛了。他雙眼看著繁星滿佈的天空，雪花飄落他身上，黏在油膩的頭髮上。他咳了幾聲，也痛得要命。每下呼吸都變得痛苦。

_白痴。那扇門當然施了咒。你是有多蠢？_

格林德沃肯定對這扇門下咒了，好把格雷夫斯困在裡頭，以防他掙脫束縛，這次正好如此。除了格林德沃誰也不能推開木門離開棚屋。誰去試，就會從木門處被彈回棚子裡。帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯恰巧穿過之前弄斷支撐著這棟古老木建築的木樑時破開的大洞，純屬好運。

痛楚遍佈全身，持續了很久很久。隨著疼痛減退，冰雪的寒意似乎就襲來了，格雷夫斯開始意識到他油膩破舊骯髒的白襯衫背後濕了。他褲子也濕透了，他看都沒看，但想像得到左腿下的雪都被染成粉色。傷口又開始痛了，大概是因為撞擊。他身上似乎不只那道割傷在流血。格雷夫斯感覺到他衣服下許多處都在發熱，濕透布料留下印子，曾經合身的衣物因為缺乏長期營養，似乎有點太大了。

他繼續盯著星星，自覺短時間內都爬不起來。他身上還是太痛了。格雷夫斯輕輕嘆了一口氣，思緒從身下冰冷的雪床飄遠。

_「只要服從，你就不會有事，帕西瓦爾。」_  
_ 「我寧願死。」_  
_ 「恐怕你沒得選。」_  
_ 「讓我死。」_  
_ 「我恐怕不能這麼做。我需要你，帕西瓦爾。我的計劃一日未成功……我就必須讓你活著。」_  
_ 「給我滾。」_

他應該答應的，由得蓋勒特•格林德沃做他想做的事。帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯會絲毫無損，巫師世界和MACUSA卻會有大麻煩。格雷夫斯不能放任這件事發生，若然他覺得犧牲自己的身體、自己的體面，會帶來改變……他錯了。最終，他只換來瘀傷、大腿上的血、羞恥，還有罪犯蓋勒特•格林德沃的雙倍樂趣。

持續了好久。太久了。格雷夫斯也不知道是一個小時，還是更長。格林德沃一直做一直做，像是頭發情的狼。痛得要死，當一天過去，格雷夫斯已見識過這個男人，這個醜陋的怪物各種模樣，而他只願從未見識過。

一聲重重的咳嗽劃破寂靜。身體在雪中瑟縮，格雷夫斯睜大眼睛。鮮活的畫面仿佛浮現眼前，他寧願通通忘掉。雙眼再次對上天上星辰，他才輕輕鬆了一口氣。不是真的，但他絕不想再經歷一次。格林德沃的話仍然迴盪耳邊。

_「這件事我只會對你做一次，帕西瓦爾。無論你有多漂亮。只此一次，以清楚傳遞一個信息：別再有下次。」_

_ 別再有下次。_

附近的灌木叢沙沙作響，格雷夫斯回頭四顧。沒有人。什麼也沒有。大概是害羞的小動物躲進了環繞這座廢棄莊園（格林德沃宣稱屬於自己）的大片森林的陰影裡。帕西瓦爾這才想起自己在做的事：逃跑。

他再次呻吟，這次是出於劇痛。格雷夫斯嘗試坐起身，翻過身好試著用雙手撐起自己。如果他有足夠力氣，就不需要手臂用力都能坐起來，但幾日來他都沒好好吃過一頓飯，他辦不到。他掌心貼著雪地，不是尋找支撐，而是因為他感到沮喪又無助。他孤身一人，虛弱又痛苦。附近沒有人可以幫他，逃跑意味著他要獨自一人在冰冷漆黑的寒夜穿過這片森林，或許明天還要……只希望明晚之前，或者後天之前可以走出去。

坐起來後，冰冷的積雪仍然刺著他的屁股，冷風刷過他的背引來哆嗦，格雷夫斯嘗試更進一步。他必須重新站起來，這是全新的挑戰。有一刻，他覺得他做不到了只能坐著了。他身下的白雪已變成粉紅，背後一道傷口又裂開了。格雷夫斯沒感覺到痛。雪花的冰冷掩蓋了感官。

格雷夫斯在監禁期間受了很多傷。有些摔倒後就開始流血了，但這不是他留在原地躺在雪裡的原因，若然他不盡快逃出去，甚至有性命之憂。若然冰雪殺不死他，蓋勒特•格林德沃亦然——至少他會令格雷夫斯生不如死。

鋒利結冰的樹枝、樹葉還有細小的植物在他奔跑時割著冰冷的赤足，其他樹枝樹葉在格雷夫斯沒來得及撥開時打在臉上。小小的割口為他的腳添上新的顏色，很快就變成他畢生以來見過最醜陋的青紫色。他已經痛得感受不到了。刺骨的寒冷麻木了雙腳，帕西瓦爾完全注意不到奔跑跌絆時踩到的所有尖口，每下呼吸喘息都吸入冰冷急促的空氣，肺都被凍壞了。像刀似的切過他，插穿他的胸膛，一遍又一遍。他不能停下來。現在不能停下來。

森林似乎沒有盡頭，黑暗一片。格雷夫斯感覺到自己好像哭了，暖流滑過冰冷的臉頰。然而，他雙眼沒有流淚。是被樹枝劃破的傷口流出血來流過臉龐，幾秒之間就冷了乾了，在他營養不良、冰冷蒼白的外表添上又一筆不幸的色彩。他甚至流不出汗。冷得流不出汗，即使心跳已經快得像是心臟要從緊繃的胸膛裡跳出來似的。

_繼續跑，帕西瓦爾。繼續跑！_

他想安慰自己很快就到了，很快就走到森林出口了。他不知道目前為止跑了多久、跑得有多快。他不知道要去哪兒、離開了莊園多遠。他冷得無法思考。他腦海裡只裝得下最基本的一件事：一直跑，一直跑，直到他找到地方藏身，或者找到不是蓋勒特•格林德沃的活人。

一聲尖叫破壞了廣闊黑暗的森林的寂靜。有一隻鳥飛走了，被某人身驅跌跌撞撞絆下陡坡的沙沙聲驚到。帕西瓦爾始料不及。幾秒前有根樹枝打中他的臉，頭還是暈得要命。就算沒撞上樹枝，森林這麼黑，他也無法避免跌倒。

他向前跌，身體翻了個圈，膝蓋撞到胸骨。戳到肺了，當短暫的墜落停止，身體呯一聲撞上陡坡底時，他只想喘口氣。他辦不到。他胸膛繃緊，仿佛被自己的腳撞到堵塞。

他躺在地上，樹根不舒服地頂著腰。帕西瓦爾無力地舉起雙臂，太不舒服了。他呻吟著合上雙眼。蔓延全身的痛楚難以忍受。他無法繼續了。至少，感覺如此。太痛了，就像自從蓋勒特•格林德沃出現在他生命裡後的無數次一樣，帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯似乎又做了個失敗的決定，自招致糟糕的下場。

只發生過一次，如格林德沃承諾，他只遭受過綁架者的性暴力一次。然而，蓋勒特熱衷於各式各樣的暴行，又或者他表現得像是如此。在那該死的棚屋裡帕西瓦爾受盡毒打。時不時，還動用器具。格林德沃有把匕首，亮晶晶的似乎很值錢。或者是家族遺產，格林德沃不懂珍惜，只知道用來切開格雷夫斯的皮膚。

有一天，大約是三週前，格林德沃為囚犯想到一種全新的酷刑。用變態的方式告訴格雷夫斯他現在屬於誰。在餘下日子裡，帕西瓦爾戴著綁架者和施虐者的標記，右身烙上去的徽章，就在臀部上方，皮帶及不到的位置。

帕西瓦爾躺在那兒，幾欲嘔吐，記起格林德沃是怎麼把燙得發亮的金屬棒烙上他的皮膚，燒到他皮肉腫脹出血，留下嚴重的傷口，隨後結成醜陋的痂。清楚回想起事發時蓋勒特說的話，他縮了一下。

_「即使你現在找到辦法從我手中逃走，帕西瓦爾，你也會永遠記得你曾經是誰的婊子。」_

_不是你的。不再是了。_

格雷夫斯運用身體每一寸肌肉把自己撐起身來，疼痛似乎要從內部將他燃燒殆盡。太痛了，他叫了出來，尖叫到顫抖的雙腿站直為止。

這段期間他的身體活動都是條件反射，而非人為控制。他冷得什麼也想不到，目前為止，全靠雙腿把格雷夫斯帶到這裡。身心意見似乎不再統一，身體不再同意心裡所想，後者還想繼續。他想跑想逃，但雙腿太過沉重，帕西瓦爾跌倒了，哼了一聲，喘了一下，又再摔倒，這次是肚皮撞上地面。他又再喘著大氣，短促呼氣間鼻子和嘴裡都要噴出雪花。他呼吸不穩，異常焦慮。心臟完全在給帕西瓦爾幫倒忙，他現在恐慌來襲得牙痛似的。

這是格雷夫斯逃走以來第一次流汗。緊張的冷汗，他全身顫得抖得更厲害了。不只是寒意驅使。還有焦慮。他翻過身，蜷縮起來想要取暖。暖和不了多少，他身體每一寸都冷得很，蒼白得不健康，隨時會變成青紫。淚水滑落臉頰，抽泣令他全身抖擻，沒多久淚水就乾透，黏在皮膚上，輕輕刺痛。

他快要死了，對吧？無路可逃，這個寒冷刺骨的地獄。他的身體拒絕動彈，只能瑟縮顫抖，腦海不斷想起待在棚屋的日子裡糟糕頂透的記憶。或者他應該呆在那裡。或許有一天蓋勒特•格林德沃會把他的鞋子、大衣、圍巾還給他，讓他回家、回去MACUSA上班，唯一分別只是當權者換了個新的。

他的哭泣冰冷如這個天氣這個夜晚。絕望，同時空洞、無用。這鳥不生蛋的地方有可能有人出來幫他——拯救他嗎？

想到放棄而非浪費所餘無幾的精力繼續奔跑逃離莊園，就輕鬆多了。如果格林德沃在這裡找到他，就隨他去吧。他會活下去，卻只恨沒死在雪中。如果他死在這裡，或許，對所有人來說是最好的。如果他就死在這裡，死在雪中，格林德沃就沒有機會再折磨他，他的計劃大概也會失敗告終。巫師世界會因此得益，他會成為為偉大利益犧牲自己的一份子。

聽著還行。帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯覺得自己可以接受。

沉默降臨。他的身體一動不動躺在冰冷的雪地裡，銬著的手壓在胸膛下，頭側著枕在雪底。帕西瓦爾閉上雙眼，念頭消散，化作模糊。他躺在這裡的時間愈長，愈多感官開始麻木、減弱，這段可怕經歷的記憶開始消退。或者，帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯全身上下唯一沒有放棄的部份只有心跳，但誰知道能支撐多久呢……


End file.
